Character Creation Matrix
With many people wanting to join the Roleplay it comes to people trying to fit their character into the roleplay or creating a completely new character. This page is to be shown to help anyone join right in Character To start off one has to select a species from the list (WIP), which contains all they would need to know. But first thing is going through what they want to know. Firstly decide upon which of the following species that they will be. Species * Humans * Fae * Kin * Yokai Aura One of the most important things is the characters Aura, the energy that comes from their soul. Aura is used in almost every facet of the roleplay from being able to use their ability to powering magic and characters techniques to be used against others. All characters need an Aura, as only monsters do not have them. * Color - any color, hue variation, and brightness * Pattern- Aura comes in different variants in the way it emits from the body ** spark form which comes off the body like electricity ** wave form which comes off the body like water ** flame form which comes off the body like fire ** snow form which comes off the body like snowflakes ** mist form which comes off the body like mist ** petal form which comes off the body like flowers or leaves ** sand form which comes off the body like rocks or pebbles ** cloud form which comes off the body like clouds. ** tornado form which comes off the body in spirals/whirlwinds ** dust form which comes off the body in thin dust whirls * Scent - Finally someone selects a scent that will best go along with their character and in a way represents them. The scent can be anything from something natural to unnatural, for some it is as simple as the scent of flowers for others something medical like morphine. Special skills/Variations These are the different variations on what the different species can take on thanks to their individual species. In most cases characters will only get one of these skills, this doesn't apply when two beings who each have one of the skills are fused together (Kami-den Yokai and a Kaiju Yokai) * Fae ** Druid (Connection to nature and near magic abilities and free transmission of plant life) * Kin ** Spirit Form (Becoming a purely spiritual form, no longer affected by the purely physical) ** Spiritual Fusion (The fusion of two kin into one new being) * Yokai ** Kami-Den (1/6 power boost and final alternate form for Yokai) ** Kaiju (Takes on the ability to turn into the giant beast form of their Yokai state) * Humans ** Limit Break (The ability to rapidly adjust to new limits set on the body, allowing for a human to quickly adjust to physical and mental stress as well as adapting to handle such things.) ** Spiritualist (gaining the ability to either talk to and help bring forth spiritual power or to manifest their spiritual powers as a force) Fashions Demons often wear ribbons or lace that is done around parts of their body or added as accents to take on the chains of Hell Angels are often seen wearing feathers or heavy swafts of silk or satin wrapped around their body Fae often have natural clothing features such as flowers or plants woven into their clothes or hair Kin usually wear thick metal plates or chains around their person as trophies in some cases Yokai are often seen wearing pelts, furs, or bone adornments such as fang and claw necklaces Inherited Abilities When a character appears in the roleplay each of them gain a unique ability that is special only to them and have unique powers onto them. One should address their leader when creating this power as copies of powers are not allowed and this is to ensure that no one's powers copy one another. Below are the rules to them. * No copies of existing powers * There can be similarities to some powers as this is to be expected * There needs to be equal pay off for the power as their is to that affect ** Sky Kazahana's power turns his body to carbon crystal for prolonged use ** Bob Vento's powers affects only work when the specific elements are available to use it and he needs ink in order for his writing ability to be cast * The only case where someone has a copy of a power is when they inherit their parents ability, this is rare and almost never happens * Another way for characters to have the same power is when they are twins but both must be active characters in the roleplay Worlds Currently there are two worlds where a person could come from. Depending on where they come from, they would either have or not have certain information and skill sets that make them an asset in the world from which they were born and only that world. Earth The world of man to which they have colonized for thousands of years. Hailing from this world the supernatural and paranormal are not believes to be true. Those who know about it either hunt down and kill paranormal life or the true supernatural exists hidden from every day people. In this world magic is not freely practiced, Kin, Fae, and Yokai are not able to practice with their supernatural skills sets. Humans who develop powers or learn true magic often practice in secret or spend a life time on the run. Yoma The world of the Supernatural where most supernatural life came to during the Collapse. This is a world created purely by the gods of the Earth who wanted to give the faithful before they could all be hunted to extinction on Earth. In this world technology is not run through large scale machines or factories but instead by the power of magic and magic generating creations which tap into the very aura around them to fuel everything. Here people are able to freely learn their skills, so while not knowing the true wonders of earth bound technology, science, or even the safety of cities life continues on. They do so in large pockets slowly expanding out, using the power of magic and nature in hand to pave their way. Backgrounds Everyone has to come from somewhere, down below are the basic archetypes which a character could fit into. While they are not exact rules on how to set a character, they were created as guidelines to help people craft their character and what sort of information and skills they would have. Supernatural * Yoma ** Settler - A family that decided to move on with the great population boom, to try and settle the still wild lands of Yoma. It is a life of loss and hardship, as not all survive the trip to the small towns outside the great cities, even fewer survive so far out from the Council and their Rippers. ** Townsmen - Home within the great cities, one would live like any other attending school learning both the basic ways of magic, dueling, and lessons. Life may be hard at times considering the aftermath of the great war could still be felt to this day, but with an overabundant world fueled by magic, one will always find ways to live off the land. ** Wanderer - Left without a home by choice or forced, the world is now their oyster. It may be hard with such large and unique creatures, even nature itself given shape by magic but there is a way. Learning skills from the animals and the wild magic, able to tune ones self to nature. This by no means makes one a savage, with small towns and outposts there is always a chance to learn all depending on what there is to gain from each stop in the rode map of life. ** Magi - Taken from a young age, there was always something special about them, a deeper connection to the mana and their ability to manipulate their own aura. They were sent to study and expand their skills, to learn how to be a master mage. It would have started from a young age, living in boarding schools, learning to hone their gifts to a fine point. While very low in the ways of physical combat, their magical ability and the control of the gifts their aura brings is exponential ** Land God - Meant only for those of elite families, students of the previous, or those with great aspirations. The Land God is a supernatural being set to rule over a specific set of land, a valley, forest, mountain, lake, river, or cave. Their beings are made immortal through linking their lives to that of their surrounding environment, as long as the area they are to protect survives, they survive as well. While not yet a Land God, they are in training, learning how to become one, their connection to nature is vast and growing with every year. * Earth ** Freakshow - By some bad grace or by own volition, they have ended up as an attraction. Most think freakshows to be fakes, that all the attractions within them to be either man made or artificial. This might not always be the case, sometimes businesses keep supernatural beings on display other times working, using bits of their gifts to keep themselves fed and sheltered. Life would be hard, but the investment in ones own ability and skill is much more immense. ** Hidden in plain sight - Sometimes a family needs to get away from tradition, other times a new start. Either way there has always been a peaceful yet fear laced life. Hiding among humans, never knowing why they can not share their gifts and abilities, not yet understanding the fear of the hunters. While a usually peaceful life can be lived, there would not be much in the way of training with ones magic nor their supernatural abilities in fear of a wayward hunter catching the scent. ** Runner - Fate had always been cruel but not so much as one living this life. Never able to stay in the same place for long, never able to keep their real name. It seemed the Hunters had caught onto a happy life quicker than most. That happiness was soon replaced by a life on the run, keeping form being found. All the while, their gifts being the only thing they can use to battle against the Hunters, to keep themselves alive while killing all those who would come to do battle against them. = Human * Yoma ** Settler - A family that decided to move on with the great population boom, to try and settle the still wild lands of Yoma. It is a life of loss and hardship, as not all survive the trip to the small towns outside the great cities, even fewer survive so far out from the Council and their Rippers. ** Townsmen - Home within the great cities, one would live like any other attending school learning both the basic ways of magic, dueling, and lessons. Life may be hard at times considering the aftermath of the great war could still be felt to this day, but with an overabundant world fueled by magic, one will always find ways to live off the land. ** Wanderer - Left without a home by choice or forced, the world is now their oyster. It may be hard with such large and unique creatures, even nature itself given shape by magic but there is a way. Learning skills from the animals and the wild magic, able to tune ones self to nature. This by no means makes one a savage, with small towns and outposts there is always a chance to learn all depending on what there is to gain from each stop in the rode map of life. ** Magi - Taken from a young age, there was always something special about them, a deeper connection to the mana and their ability to manipulate their own aura. They were sent to study and expand their skills, to learn how to be a master mage. It would have started from a young age, living in boarding schools, learning to hone their gifts to a fine point. While very low in the ways of physical combat, their magical ability and the control of the gifts their aura brings is exponential * Earth * Freakshow - By some bad grace or by own volition, they have ended up as an attraction. Most think freakshows to be fakes, that all the attractions within them to be either man made or artificial. This might not always be the case, sometimes businesses keep supernatural beings on display other times working, using bits of their gifts to keep themselves fed and sheltered. Life would be hard, but the investment in ones own ability and skill is much more immense. *** Hidden in plain sight - Sometimes a family needs to get away from tradition, other times a new start. Either way there has always been a peaceful yet fear laced life. Hiding among humans, never knowing why they can not share their gifts and abilities, not yet understanding the fear of the hunters. While a usually peaceful life can be lived, there would not be much in the way of training with ones magic nor their supernatural abilities in fear of a wayward hunter catching the scent. *** Runner - Fate had always been cruel but not so much as one living this life. Never able to stay in the same place for long, never able to keep their real name. It seemed the Hunters had caught onto a happy life quicker than most. That happiness was soon replaced by a life on the run, keeping form being found. All the while, their gifts being the only thing they can use to battle against the Hunters, to keep themselves alive while killing all those who would come to do battle against them. *** Devout - Someone spending their life to the old ways, now that isn't something that many find in this current day and age. Learning about the supernatural world and the gifts of the forgotten gods, that happens less and less. Having all of this and allowing one to see into the spiritual world as well as being able to make contact with supernatural life, that is the set up that seems perfect. Usually working as an off market Exorcist, Demonologist, and petty dabbler in the dark arts. *** Mystic - No one believes, those who do either are completely insane or know the truth, usually the ladder. These people are usually born with a supernatural or Psiionic ability allowing them to pierce the thin vale constructed to separate supernatural and human. So now they either work with Hunters, help the council, or work on their own using their powers to scam people out of money. Sometimes if lucky they actually manage to study magic at the hidden Mage Academies around the world. *** Shrine Family - Usually keeping together the thin walls of the two worlds, someone from this background spent their life helping to serve and protect supernatural life. Some even grew up at a shrine which housed a Land God and learned from them. Usually gifted in the supernatural arts, they would be trained in some forms of combat and some arts of healing and combat. All and all, working to create a place of peace, rest, and protection for inhuman life. Orchestral Finale Known as the final attack that a person will create, they are often created as a single use per roleplay ability, the trump card of every character. They take in their full abilities, weapons, species, everything about them released into a single strike. The Orchestral Finales will ignore the rules for attack posts on the character rules. More over when unleashing them the attack will be set to auto-strike only for the move because of the massive scope as it. This is to note that an attack will only connect if possible, meaning that the Orchestral Finale of Sky Kazahana would not reach a target if something say a distance or building separated them. This would not apply to one such as Echo Blank as his Orchestral Finale is one made as a mobile attack. More over, each and every single one of the Orchestral Finale's having a song attached to them. Orchestral Finales also carry with them the name of the song for the ability. Each of the songs is chosen from thinggs such as anime, video games, pop culture, and so on. This is seen in Sky Kazahana's Stand Proud, Echo Blank's Shiver, or Lightning Gray's Feurroter Pfeil und Bogen Each Orchestral Finale is bound to a certain part of a character and changes how they change through out the roleplay. The common things that are added in are as follows species, weapons, magic, power sources, Flames, and so on. Upon gaining something new the Orchestral Finale also changes, with the Orchestral Finale changing/upgrading every time a character is changed or upgraded. - When beginning one must decide is it an Anti-Personal, Anti-Army, or Anti-Fortress type ability. Anti Personal are single abilities when unleashed they attack and focus in on a single person. While fall out from the attack may be able to harm or affect those around the affected and the one using the Orchestral Finale it is made to unleash the full power upon the single target. Next, is Anti Army, this one is perhaps the more dangerous of the type as it is made to completely annihilate anything in front of it regardless of friend, foe, or position. Often unleashed as a multiple attacks unleashed at once followed by a massive impact of the users power. Lastly, is the Anti-Fortress type, this type of Orchestral Final is made as an overly powerful Zone Hazard move. These moves will first start by warping the environment to unleash all of it's power freely or overlay another reality on top of the currently. After that, it will often destroy the original environment ripping it apart and colliding the original and projected/change together. It will then end by the environment either being ripped apart or imploding upon itself. Base character sheet * Name: * Age: * Height: * Gender * Birthday * Horoscope * Species: ** Variation (if needed): ** Differentiation (if needed): *** the types of dragons *** species differences between those with animal characteristics (Kitsune can be different species of fox like Fennec, Gray, or Timber) * Hair color: * Eye Color: * General Appearance: * Inhuman Appearance (if needed: * Aura: ** Aura color: ** Aura Variation: ** Aura scent: * Aura Ability: * Personality and Interests: * History: Symbols and Titles * Characters at a point gain both a symbol and a title, if you want them made they must be imparted as such, for the symbols think of a general grouping of ideas such as an element, an animal, and themes you want to put in * as far as the title, these are based around heroes gaining epitaphs to go along with them i.e. Cu Chulainn was the Child of Light or King Arthur was the Once and Future King =